Alolan Vulpix Ash
by storyreader21
Summary: Ash Ketchum is kidnapped and transformed into a baby female Alolan Vulpix before escaping and being adopted and training for some time while growing stronger before going through a journey back to his, now her friends. Will she make it?
1. Chapter 1

**Ash the Alolan Vulpix**

 **I do not own Pokemon**

 **I have been trying to figure out how to write the movie the power of one for my story Ash's Secret, but need some help figuring out who is on Shamouti Island and their names and interactions, from the plot, which I can't remember, and the sites I've been to don't help so I need some help with that, however during that time this and another story that will be mentioned at the bottom popped up while trying to figure it out**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum is kidnapped and transformed into a baby female Alolan Vulpix before escaping and being adopted and training for some time while growing stronger before going through a journey back to his, now her friends. Will she make it?**

"Hi"= human talking

'Hi'= human thinking

 _Hi_ = pokemon talking

 _Hi_ = pokemon thinking

 **Prologue**

In a room covered in shadows there was a man known as Giovanni, The leader of Team Rocket. He was petting his Persian as he thought about a thorn in his side, a young pokemon trainer by the name of Ash Ketchum.

This pokemon trainer had stopped several of his plans of world domination in addition to the plans of other criminal organizations.

Angry at the direction his thoughts he slammed his fist into the pile of paperwork on the desk, and knocking it over, before cursing under his breath and picking them up before stopping when he came across a paper with a possible experiment that could turn a human into a level one clone of a pokemon whose DNA is used.

Upon seeing this Giovanni smiled sensing the perfect plan.

 **_Chapter 1_**

Ash Ketchum was playing with his pokemon at Professor Oaks Corral after coming back from the Kalos Region, where he had got runner up in the Kalos Pokemon League, and helped stop Team Flare.

He had several pokemon from each of the regions he visited. From Kanto he had his starter pokemon Pikachu, Charizard, Bulbasaur, Kingler, Muk, and 30 Tauros. From the Orange Islands, he had Snorlax. From Johto he had Heracross, Bayleaf, Quilava, Totodile, Shiny Noctowl, and Donphan. From Hoenn he had Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, and Glalie. From Sinnoh he had Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, and Gible. From Unova were Unfezant, Leavanny, Boldore, Palpitoad, Scraggy, Oshawott, Tepig, Snivy, and Krookodile. Finally from Kalos he had Talonflame, Noivern, Goodra, and Hawlucha. There were also the pokemon he had released or left elsewhere to train like Butterfree, Pidgeot, Squirtle, Haunter, Primeape, Lapras, Larvitar, and Greninja, so they weren't there.

While they were playing All of Ash's old friends were there as well,having come to visit, including a suprise visit from Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie, who were an old friend from before his journey, the Lumiose city gym leader, and Clemont's younger sister, respectively. They also temporarily had all their pokemon transferred to professorOak's lab for the party. There was Misty one of the Cerulean City gym leaders, Brock from the Pewter City gym and former gym leader, The pokemon coordinators, May, and Dawn Tracy, Professor Oak's assistant, Max Mays younger brother who doesn'thave any pokemon yet, Iris, a dragon master to be, and Cilan one of the Striaton City gym leaders. Also there was Ash's mom Deliah Ketchum, and Professor Oak's grandson and Ash's friend turned rival turned friend Gary Oak.

All was well until a voice was heard singing from the forest putting everyone to sleep except Mr. Mime, who could not react fast enough to stop a pair of Crobat from grabbing Ash and flying back to a group of team rocket grunts that had been hiding in the trees. On top of that when he tried to follow he was hit by a sleep powder. Eventually the others woke up, and after waking up Mr. Mime learned what had happened and started searching for Ash. Unfortunately they were to late, but they never stopped.

Meanwhile, the grunts, in order to stay out of areas they had been discovered by Ash before took Ash to a lab in the Alola region.

As Ash blinked his eyes open, he saw a man in a scientist coat with a smile, and not a nice one.

"Ah good, your awake." he said. "You should be proud. You will be the first human to be turned into a pokemon. Then you will work for us in Team Rocket. In my hand is a serum created from the parasitic toxins of the Ultrabeast Nihilego, and the energy of Cosmog, that when injected into a human, will turn them into a level one clone of the pokemon Whose DNA is used. All that is left is to add the DNA, and one of the grunts should be here with it any moment."

"You won't get away with this!" Ash yelled.

"Oh, but we will." The scientist said as a grunt came in with some white fur in his hand.

"Here you go." The grunt said. "One Alolan Vulpix DNA sample."

"Very well." The scientist said as he added the sample to the serum and injected it into Ash.

Suddenly Ash felt more pain then ever before, as his entire body changed. It felt like every nerve in his body had been dipped in acid, electrocuted, set on fire, cut in half, and ran over by a hundred Rhyhorn, at the same time. Suddenly it ended, with Ash blinking his eyes trying to keep awake.

"Still awake." The scientist said. "Good. We are in the Alolan region, where some pokemon from the other regions have different forms and types, known as Alolan forms. You are an Alolan Vulpix, an ice type that evolves into an ice and fairy type. And I would say that sample used was a young female, since you are now a baby female Alolan Vulpix"

 _What!_ Ash cried out.

"Sorry." The scientist said laughing, "I don't speak pokemon."

For the next few days Ash, now called Subject-001 by Team Rocket was forced to learn how to walk and move before being put into a cage and taken onto a helicopter heading back to Kanto to meet Giovanni and be trained in powers and abilities. Luckily, The grunt that put her in didn't close it all the way (both the cage and helicopter door, and she was able to open the cage as they were flying and was small enough to use the partialopen Helicopter door to look out, and noticed they were flying above a snow covered mountain, before jumping out and into a snowbank with no one noticing even with Ash instinctively activating the snow warning hidden ability, as she landed. Unfortunately the impact also knocked her out.

 **Thanks, for reading, please review. Also I will be working on other stories as well as trying to work on Ash's Secret. Also the other new story I am going to work on is pokemon mystery dungeon explorers of sky crossed with either RWBY with Ruby changing but keeping memories, or Ranma with Ranma changing, and losing memories until Uxie. Either way both will become a female Vulpix, and eventually cross back and forth between worlds. With Rwby, it would be a ruby/blake pairing, and with Ranma it would be with the partner Eevee, and lock fic innpokemon world. I'm leaning torwards Ranma but I haven't decided yet. Your opinion is appreciated, unless it is saying don't write it.**

 **Also the next poll is for this story, and Ash's two best friends will be a Sneasel, and an Absol, but the poll is to decide the gender, with Pikachu, and the males (if any) being potential love interest since Ash will accept being a female Vulpix, and even be called Vulpix.**

 **Also I am not sure about the title, any suggestions for a better title is appreciated.**

 **Thanks. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ash the Alolan Vulpix**

 **I do not own Pokemon**

 **I have been trying to figure out how to write the movie the power of one for my story Ash's Secret, but need some help figuring out who is on Shamouti Island and their names and interactions, from the plot, which I can't remember, and the sites I've been to don't help so I need some help with that, however during that time this and another story that will be mentioned at the bottom popped up while trying to figure it out**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum is kidnapped and transformed into a baby female Alolan Vulpix before escaping and being adopted and training for some time while growing stronger before going through a journey back to his, now her friends. Will she make it?**

"Hi"= human talking

'Hi'= human thinking

 _Hi_ = pokemon talking

 _Hi_ = pokemon thinking

 **Chapter 2**

On Mount Lanakila in the Alola region, a pokemon was walking through a hailstorm. This pokemon was whitish silver, with flowing hair, blue eyes, and nine tails. She was about 3'07" and weighed about 43.9 pounds. She was an Alolan Ninetales, very dfferent then the non alolan ones. She was trying to find the source of the sudden hailstorm. As she approached a small pile of snow, she found a small white fox with one tail.

Gasping she rushed over to it, and sensed that this little baby Alolan Vulpix was the one causing the hailstorm, and was unconsciousas well. She decided she needed to know what happened, to get her here alone, and unconscious at her age. So the Alolan Ninetales used her mystical abilities to read her mind, and discovered this was a human male turned baby female Alolan Vulpix by Team Rocket. Knowing she, formerly he, needed her help Ninetales took her to her home further up the mountain, since unlike other Alolan Vulpix, and Ninetales, her den was at the very top of Mount Lanakila, and had a large main area, plus several tunnels in the back that led to various other areas. Some that had crytals for walls where you could safely watch the battles in the under construction pokemon league (Though it would be a couple years before it is ready), others with beds, food, storage, or other things.

Ninetales put Ash down on a bed of leaves and curled around Ash using her own power to prevent Ash's Snow Warning ability from activating.

The next morning Ash woke up surrounded by white, and not knowing where he was, just that he felt safe. Instinctively burrowing into the white before freezing when he felt it breathing, before following the sounds up until he sees a pair of blue eyes.

With a yip he backed up falling off the bed of leaves.

 _It's okay, Ash._ She said causing his eyes to go wide as he realized that it was a pokemon, which he hadn't met since becoming an baby female Alolan Vulpix., and he could understand it, which he had never had a chance to test since becoming a pokemon. _I am an Alolan Ninetales. I am called Ninetales since only pokemon with trainers have human names. I found you unconscious and using your Snow Warning ability to create a hailstorm. I'm currentlyusing my own powers to prevent it from activating after bringing you here when I read your mind to find out what a kit was doing alone._

 _Thanks._ Ash said. _Can you help me get back to human?_

 _Unfortunately no_. Ninetales said sounding upset. _I can only change someone that hasn't been changed by any means other then evolution. You were changed by humans, so I can't, but that leads to another problem._

 _What?_ Ash questioned nervously.

 _Although mentally you are old enough to go on a journey, physically you are not._ Ninetales said. _It will take about a year for you to be ready, and that's if you train nonstop without any breaks as soon as you are able to, which can cause physical problems later that can kill you. The best thing would be to train, but to also take breaks, and be ready in about two years, and in that time you will need to learn attacks for protection, defense, and offense, as well as how to control your ability so that you don't cause a hailstorm everywhere you go, and you need to learn how to lower your surroundingtemperature so that the heat doesn't kill you as an ice type. Thankfully your ability gives you a major advantage with that as a weather ability that if used internally only, can even let you bathe in hotsprings safely._

 _Two years_. Ash said in shock. _Isn't there any faster way?_

 _Not unless you want to suffer deadly physical problems._ Ninetales said, _Your body is to young to go any faster safely._

 _Oh._ Ash muttered.

 _How about this_. Ninetales said, _If you stick with it then I'll help you get home._

 _Promise_? Ash asked.

 _Promise._ Ninetales said.

 _Alright._ Ash said with a small smile.

 **AN: the poll results are:**

 **Both female - 3**

 **Female Absol, male Sneasel - 2**

 **Both male - 0**

 **Female Sneasel, male Absol - 0**

 **So they are both female, and will be introduced next chapter.**

 **Next chapter also includes a timeskip to the end of the two years, and the day before they leave.**

 **Ash will be ooc, since he was captured by Team Rocket, and changed gender, species, and age. As well as having to grow up again, Which would cause anyone to change. She will have accepted her new gender and form. And answerd to Ash, Ashley, and Vulpix (This one is the most common). As such that is how I will identify her. She will eventually get back to family and friends, but due to growing up again as a girl, as well as having to go through heat, will be with a male pokemon, and eventually (torwards the end) a mother. One person sent four pokemon that could be potential love interest. One with an evolved form that has two different forms so the next poll is that one and will remain up until at least twenty people vote when I check. Also please send some suggestions for a more appropriate title.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ash the Alolan Vulpix**

 **I do not own Pokemon**

 **I have been trying to figure out how to write the movie the power of one for my story Ash's Secret, but need some help figuring out who is on Shamouti Island and their names and interactions, from the plot, which I can't remember, and the sites I've been to don't help so I still neef some help with that**

 **The poll has eleven votes of the twenty necessary, and Zorua is currently winning by one point.**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum is kidnapped and transformed into a baby female Alolan Vulpix before escaping and being adopted and training for some time while growing stronger before going through a journey back to his, now her friends. Will she make it?**

"Hi"= **human talking**

'Hi'= **human thinking**

 _Hi_ = **pokemon talking**

 _ **Hi**_ = **pokemon thinking**

 **Chapter 3**

Sunlight filtered down then reflected off several crystals before ending up in the eyes of a 2'00", 21.8 pound white fox with six tails, sleeping in a den. This was Ash Ketchum who two years ago had been changed into a baby female Alolan Vulpix by Team Rocket.

With a yawn, Ash woke up before smiling, and running down several tunnels, connecting the different caves of the den, and stopping in front of the cave with a bed made of grass similar to the one she had just gotten out of. On it was the still sleeping form of the Alolan Ninetales that had raised Ash for the last two years.

With a smile she turned and ran down some tunnels until she came to a cave with several specific berries that she placed on a leaf and dragging said leaf back to the Ninetales, and after putting the leaf filled with berries to the side out of the way, jumped on top of the Ninetales.

 _Wake up Memma!_ Ash called having started calling her that a year ago, after she taught her how to deal with her first (and any later ones) heat without the need of a male, or losing control of herself. Though she still calls Deliah Ketchum mom.

 _I'm up, I'm up._ Ninetales said.

 _I brought you breakfast._ Ash said, going over to the leaf of berries. _I was hoping we could share._

 _Of course._ She said as they started sharing the meal.

Afterwards Ninetales looked up at Ash.

 _You going to spend the day with Absol and Sneasel?_ She asked.

 _Yeah._ Ash replied. _With us leaving tomorrow I want to spend my last day with them. You know it's wierd, they are the only ones beside you who knows what happened to me, other than you, and you call me Ash, Sneasel calls me Ashley, and Absol and everyone that doesn't know calls me Vulpix, but I answer to all three._

 _Well go on then._ Ninetales said. _You don't want to keep them waiting, and I have some things of my own I need to do to get ready._

 _Okay._ Ash said as she left.

After leaving the den Ash headed to down the mountain to the meeting spot, making sure to keep her ability under control.

 _Hey Ashley/Vulpix!_ She heard as she arrived.

 _Hey Sneasel, Absol_ Ash called as she ran up to them. _So what do you want to do before I leave tomorrow?_

 _You finally finished training?_ Absol asked.

 _Yeah._ Ash said. _Finished yesterday, with Sheer Cold. I now know every move my kind can learn naturally, plus two moves normally considered egg moves, Freeze-Dry, which Memma taught me since water types are the most numerous, and moonblast to give me an offensive fairy type attack before I evolve._

 _Cool._ Sneasel said, after looking at Absol and nodding _Just so you know, we will be coming with you when you leave._

 _What?_ Ash said.

 _You didn't think we would just let you leave us did you Vulpix?_ Absol asked.

 _You're not getting rid of us that easily Ashley._ Sneasel added.

 _Wouldn't dream of it, but for now._ Ash said with a smile, before rushing at Absol and touching her with her paw before running away. _Tag you're it._

The rest of the day they played games like tag, and hide-and-seek, before they all slept over at Ash and Ninetales' den.

The next day. The group headed down the mountain, making it to Tapu Village rather easily since the mountain is where they live.

 _This village looks messed up._ Sneasel said.

 _This is technically just the ruins of a village destroyed by the island's tapu, Tapu Bulu, when the people raised it's anger_ Ninetales explained.

 _Oh._ Sneasel replied.

 _Yes._ Ninetales said before facing route 13. _Now we need to get to Malie city, so we will be going this way. On route 13 we will be stopping for the night, since there is a trailer we can sleep behind, since even though we got here easily, it still took a while, since we climbed down an entire mountain without the help of the machines tne humans use, so it is almost night time, and route 12 is difficult._

 _Alright Memma._ Ash said as they headed the short way to route 13, and after avoiding the notice of a team skull grunt, hid behind the old worn down trailers and went to sleep.

 **I have a few questions for readers first after the group get to Malie city they will take a boat to Heahea city, before changing to a boat to Melemele Island, and from there to Kanto. However the Kanto boat will be the same one Lillie in the games takes to Kanto at the end. The question is should she become the groups trainer? if not then someone else will, but the group will be split up often. If yes then they will stay on the same team, and later joined by Pikachu, and if not Pikachu the winner of the poll.**

 **Next question is should Zmoves be included, and does Ash, as a former human require a trainer to use them, or can he activate them without a trainer?**

 **Thank you, and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ash the Alolan Vulpix**

 **I do not own Pokemon**

 **The poll has seventeen votes of the twenty necessary, and Zorua is currently winning by two points.**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum is kidnapped and transformed into a baby female Alolan Vulpix before escaping and being adopted and training for some time while growing stronger before going through a journey back to his, now her friends. Will she make it?**

 **Since Ash answers to Ash, Ashley, and Vulpix, I shall be switching what name I use in story each chapter.**

"Hi" **= human talking**

'Hi' **= human thinking**

 _Hi_ **= pokemon talking**

 ** _Hi_** **= pokemon thinking**

 **Chapter 4**

The next morning, Vulpix, Absol, Sneasel, and Ninetales woke up, and after yawning, and eating some berries they had brought with them for breakfast continued on, and into route 12.

 _What's all these pointy rocks for?_ Sneasel asked looking over the route.

 _It is a natural part of the mountain._ Ninetales said. _We will be avoiding it until we have no choice, then I will use Ice Beam to freeze a path over the top._

 _Okay memma._ Vulpix said as they went through the grass to the side coming out to an area with three paths.

 _Okay._ Ninetales said. _The left path leads to Blush mountain where the power plant is, and the right path is covered by those rocks, so we will be using the middle narrow path._

With that they made their way down the path single file until they got to a larger grass covered area, when suddenly Absol ran forward and shouted _Look out!_ as a male Torkoal came forward, angry that they were going tnrough his territory.

Luckily the Torkoal was much weaker then they were used to on Mt. Lanakila, and Absol was victorious after using Three nightslash instead of the more numerous number that would have been needed otherwise, and only got hit by a single Flame Wheel, although it was boosted by a single curse.

They then continued to the next part of the path, and through another narrow section, This time going around the grass, before going through another narrow section, before a small grass covered area safely, and ending up at the rocky area.

 _Stand back._ Ninetales said as she charged and fired an Ice Beam to freeze a path of solid ice over the top of the rocks to act like a bridge they could cross.

They then went between two sections of grass to another rocky area, and doing the same thing for.

 _This is the last rocky area._ Ninetales said as they made their way across, and down the path on the other side and passing through the captains barrier and onto route 11.

 _This is route 11._ Ninetales said. _The last section before Malie city._

 _That's not all._ Absol said as she used her abilities to sense disasters, and discovered something interesting. _A trial goer came through recently, and none of the trainers on this route will be able to battle us, we can go right on down the path safely._

 _Great!_ Vulpix saidas she took off running down the path. _Race you there._

 _Ash wait up!_ Ninetales called, as she ran after Vulpix.

 _I'm gonna win Ashley._ Sneasel said as she took off.

 _You're on Vulpix!_ Absol called as she rushed forward.

In the end Ninetales won, by a few seconds, followed by Vulpix, Sneasel, and Absol.

 _Aw man._ Vulpix whined as Sneasel, and Absol laughed.

 _You'll get there eventually._ Ninetales teased.

 _Alright._ Vulpix said before sniffing. _Ooh what's that smell?_

At this Ninetales sniffed and said _Malasada. A special treat sold in different cities in Alola. I believe you would like the bitter one due to your gentle nature, and Absol the spicy one due to her adamant nature, which arebthe two sold in this city. Me and Sneasel would like sweet, and sour malasada respectively due to our Timid and Impish natures. I guess we could get some. Though we would have to beg for them since we don't have any money._

 _Alright!_ Vulpix said following the scent into the store, and whining at the counter as the others came in shaking their head at how much Vulpix loves food.

"Aw, how cute." the counter girl said. "Would you four like a malasada?"

Vulpix and the others yipped, or made their natural sounds in agreement.

"Alright" she said. "We have bitter malasadas, spicy malasadas, and big malasadas for those who don't like those two, and can be sharef between two pokemon. Yip once for bitter, twice for spicy, and three times for big."

Vulpix yipped once, Absol twice, and Ninetales, and Sneasel three times.

"Alright here you go." The counter lady said as she gave them the malasadas watching with a smile as they took them, and headed to Malie garden just inside the entrance to eat them.

 _That was delicious._ Vulpix said as they finished.

 _Indeed it was._ Ninetales said. _Come on, it is time to head to the ferry terminal._

 _Okay._ The others said, as they left the garden, and took a left at the pokemon center, and headed straight for the ferry terminal.

 **Hope you enjoyed the story so far. I just need three more votes for the poll so please vote. Also there are two paths I can take from here. I can take the ferry to Heahea city then Melemele island, followed by the Kanto ferry that Lillie is on at the end of the story. Or I can go on Gladions ship to Aether paradise from the point of the story between the thrd grand trial, and fourth island, and follow the main characters into the rest of the story with Ash helping as the chosen one. Which do you think I should do. Please review so I can continue with one of the story paths. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ash the Alolan Vulpix**

 **I do not own Pokemon**

 **The poll has ended, the winner is Zorua.**

 **I was going to make them go through the game since that is what the only reviewer response for that question wrote. while I was writing the chapters for that, another one wrote a review to go straight to Melemele, which would be much easier, so I am going to put a poll for which I should do.**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum is kidnapped and transformed into a baby female Alolan Vulpix before escaping and being adopted and training for some time while growing stronger before going through a journey back to his, now her friends. Will she make it?**

 **Since Ash answers to Ash, Ashley, and Vulpix, I shall be switching what name I use in story each chapter.**

"Hi" **= human talking**

'Hi' **= human thinking**

 _Hi_ **= pokemon talking**

 ** _Hi_** **= pokemon thinking**

 _"Hi"_ **= Telepathy**

 **Chapter 5**

Ash, Ninetales, Sneasel, and Absol were approaching the ferry terminal when suddenly they saw a black hole appear, and suck up a pokemon, before exploding and sending the pokemon back down to the ground.

 _What was that?_ Ash asked.

 _Must be a battle._ Ninetales said as they came across an Incineroar, and an Alolan Persian. _But I've never seen a move like that before._

They then watched Incineroar knock out Persian with a brick break.

"Hmmph." the man wearing a policeman said before laughing, but like he didn't care about anything. "Well, shoot... of course I already knew you had the heart and the strength to storm Team Skull's stronghold. But I didn't know you were this good. And your pokemon worked real hard for you. Let me fix your pokemon for you."

After healing the other trainer's (a young girl) pokemon, he handed something to her. "Here this is yours." It looked like a black crystal. He also placed a stamp on her trainers passport that she handed him, and said "Grand Trial complete."

 _If he gave her a grand trial stamp, then he must be a kahuna._ Ninetales said. _Which would make him Officer Nanu, Kahuna of this island._

 _Did you hear him say that girl took on Team Skull?_ Sneasel asked.

 _Yes._ Ash said, before reaching under the scruff of her neck, and pulling out a crystal with a snowflake symbol hooked on a chain around her neck. _But what is that crystal he gave her? It looked alot like the one I turned into a necklace after finding it on that pedestal on Mt. Lanakila._

 _I don't know._ Ninetales said, _Though I sense an immense amount of power coming from both crystals._

"If you want to use the Dark-type Z-power, you've got to do it like this." Nanu said before doing a series of poses.

 _What is Z-power._ Ash asked.

 _I guess it is what created that black hole._ Ninetales said. _I heard rumors that there are moves that are stronger then normal, and specific to each type. I guess those moves are Z-power, and the crystal, and poses are used to activate them._

 _Cool._ Ash said. _I wonder if that means I can use my necklace to use a Z-power, and if so which type._

 _Well Vulpix._ Absol said. _The symbol on yours is a snowflake so I'm guessing it's ice type._

 _I guess so._ Ash said.

"There congratulations or whatever." Nanu said. "You've officially finished your Ula'ula trials."

Nanu then started walking away before stopping and saying "You've got somewhere else to be, don't you? Try not to destroy the whole place, oh... and you boy, Gladion Tell me... If you're really trying to get stronger as you say, then what're you depending on Team Skull for?" Addressing the last bit to the boy next to the girl that won the trial.

 _That boy's a member of Team Skull?_ Sneasel asked _Then why is he with the girl that fought Team Skull?_

 _Maybe he quit Team Skull._ Ninetales said. _Either way we need to decide if we go with them and help, or if we continue on our way to get Ash home. The girl is rather powerful, so it should be okay either way._

 **Thanks for reading. Please vote on the poll for if they should go pokemon moon story line, which admittedly I am not very good at writing, and will take longer, before that section will be posted all at once just to get it out of the way. Or continue to Melemele Island, which would be easier to write, and much prefered. please vote, poll ends in one week on the 25th unless there is a tie, in which case it will continue until there is no tie. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ash the Alolan Vulpix**

 **I do not own Pokemon**

 **The winner of the vote is Melemele Island with a final score of 6 to 5**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum is kidnapped and transformed into a baby female Alolan Vulpix before escaping and being adopted and training for some time while growing stronger before going through a journey back to his, now her friends. Will she make it?**

 **Since Ash answers to Ash, Ashley, and Vulpix, I shall be switching what name I use in story each chapter.**

"Hi" **= human talking**

'Hi' **= human thinking**

 _Hi_ **= pokemon talking**

 **Hi= pokemon thinking**

 _"Hi"_ **= Telepathy**

 **Chapter 6**

Absol cocked her head to the side as she considered everything with her disaster sense.

 _It will be fine._ She said. _Honestly we would only get in tne way._

 _Alright._ Ninetales said. _Come on the boat to Ula'ula Island is this way. From there we can get to Melemele Island, and from there to Kanto._

 _Alright._ Ashley, Sneasel, and Absol replied as they followed Ninetales onto a boat to the side, before hiding behind some crates, and doing the same thing on Ula'ula Island to get to the Melemele Island Ferry Terminal.

Ninetales looked up at the arrival board for a few minutes.

 _Looks like we have ten minutes before the boat is here._ She said.

 _Alright._ Ashley said. _It's time to get back to my birth family._

 _Yep._ Ninetales said, _Though according to the board there will be a five hour stop in Castelia City to refuel, and allow the passengers to look around._

 _Cool._ Sneasel said, looking out at the ocean. _Hey what is that?_

Absol, Ashley, and Ninetales looked before Ninetales said _That's a Greninja swimming around._

 _It can't be._ Ashley said as she took a close look at the Greninja. _It is!_

 _What?_ Absol asked.

 _I know that Greninja!_ Ashley replied _When I was human he was on my team until I let him go to help protect Kalos with Zygarde._

 _Really. Sneasel asked._

 _Yeah. I can still feel the bond between us though with all the changes I've beemn through and time that has passed it is faint._ Ashly replied before yelling, _Hey Greninja over here._

This caught the Greninja's attention, and he came over and jumped out of the water and onto the dock in front of them.

 _Hello._ Greninja said. _Do you need some help?_

 _No._ Ashley replied. _I just wanted to see you again. It's been awhile since we last saw each other during the incident with Xerosic and those plants in Kalos._

This confused Greninja, who did not recognize her. However he did not want to admit that since she obviously knew him if she knew of that incident. So he tried to remember her, when suddenly he felt the faint bond leading to her, and knowing exactly what that specific bond was realized exactly who she was causing his eyes to go wide.

 _A...A...Ash!_ Greninja said, and getting a nod from Ashley. _What happened to you?_

 _A couple years ago, just after I got back to Pallet town from the Kalos region in fact, I was kidnapped by Team Rocket._ Ashley answered. _They used some sort of serum to turn me into a baby female Alolan Vulpix. I managed to escape soon after and was found by Ninetales here who raised me, and later I befriended Absol, and Sneasel here and they all helped me get strong enough to get back to pallet town, we're just waiting for the boat now, though I now answer to the names Ash, Ashley, and Vulpix._

 _BLAST IT!_ Greninja said. _I should have been there to protect you._

 _It's okay._ Ashley said, _It all worked out in the end, and you had to stay and protect Kalos. It was more important. Speaking of which what are you doing in Alola?_

 _Thanks._ Greninja said. _Squishy and Z2 the Zygarde cores are in charge of both protecting Kalos, and working with the Tapu to protect Alola, and as such they have a way to get from Kalos and Alola quickly, but some of the negative energy that created those deadly plants got through to Alola. I'm taking a break while I wait for Squishy and Z2 to finish telling the tapu of this island know, since this is the last one. By the way Ninetales, thank you for taking care of Ash. and the two of you for being friends with him... her, that's going to take some betting used too._

 _Don't worry about it, Ashley/Vulpix is a great friend._ Sneasel and Absol said.

 _No problem._ Ninetales said. _It was a pleasure raising Ash._

 _Thanks, Sneasel, Absol, Meema._ Ashley said.

 _Meema?_ Greninja asked.

 _Meema._ Ashley nodded. _I had to grow up again as a female baby Alolan Vulpix, including female only aspects that Meema helped me through._

 _Oh._ Greninja said blushing. as a ferry horn sounded.

 _The ferry is here._ Sneasel said.

 _Sorry to cut this short._ Ashley said, _But we need to go._

 _Don't worry about it._ Greninja said. _You should get back to pallet town. I should be done in a couple weeks, then I'll be following you back to Pallet Town._

 _Alrighy, I can't wait. Bye._ Ashley said as she, Ninetales, Absol, and Sneasel (each adding their own byes) got on the boat.

 **This chapter is done. Next chapter will be the stop in Castellia City and the meeting with Zorua.**

 **Also I have a question. I know a lot of stories where Ash goes from human male to a Latios, but none where he goes from a human male to a Latias which is female. Does anyone know anything like this, or wish to make a story from this (example Ash becoming a shiny Latias, but not realizing he is a Latias until scanned by the pokedex would be one) If so please let me know. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ash the Alolan Vulpix**

 **I do not own Pokemon**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum is kidnapped and transformed into a baby female Alolan Vulpix before escaping and being adopted and training for some time while growing stronger before going through a journey back to his, now her friends. Will she make it?**

 **Since Ash answers to Ash, Ashley, and Vulpix, I shall be switching what name I use in story each chapter.**

 **"** Hi **"= human talking**

 **'** Hi **'= human thinking**

 _Hi_ **= pokemon talking**

 **Hi= pokemon thinking**

 **"Hi"= Telepathy**

 **Chapter 7**

As the ferry pulled into Castellia city Vulpix, Absol, Sneasel, and Ninetales waited for the gang plank to be lowered.

When it did Vulpix, Sneasel, and Absol ran off, glad to be able to spread their legs, while Ninetales followed more calmly.

 _Come on._ Vulpix said as she ran ahead. Unfortunately she wasn't watching where she was going and ended up running into an Eevee in front of her.

The impact caused Eevee to disappear as a Zorua replaced him, and the Zorua and Vulpix went tumbling over each other before ending up with Vulpix on top as Zorua was on the pinned underneath her with their lips touching.

 _Going a bit fast aren't you, Vulpix_ Absol snickered as she came up while Sneasel was rolling on the ground laughing her butt off, causing Vulpix to jump off of the Zorua, with both of them blushing as Ninetales caught up.

 _Sorry about that._ Vulpix said.

 _It's okay, Vulpix right._ The Zorua replied, _I'm Zorua. You don't look like a Vulpix._

 _I'm an Alolan Vulpix._ Vulpix replied. _It makes me look different and have a different type._

 _Cool._ Zorua said. _So what are you all doing?_

 _Exploring while we wait for the boat to continue to Kanto._ Vulpix replied.

 _If you want I can show you around._ Zorua offered.

 _Alright._ Vulpix replied after looking at the others. _We only have five hours though._

 _I'll take you to the central area then._ Zorua decided _The only way there is through the sewer, but it is also the only place wild pokemon can normally be found._

The group followed Zorua through the sewer to the central area, before Zorua, Sneasel, Vulpix, and Absol played tag with the Eevee, Buneary, Cottonee, Petilil, Pidove, Rattata, and Skitty, while the Audino, Delcatty, Lilligant, Lopunny, Whimsicott, and Ninetales watched.

 _GOT YOU!_ Vulpix laughed as she pounced on Absol before jumping off, and hiding by Zorua. a couple hours later.

 _Hey Vulpix, can I ask you something?_ Zorua asked.

 _Sure._ Vulpix replied while looking over to Zorua.

 _Absol calls you Vulpix, Sneasel Ashley, and the few times she's called you, Ninetales called you Ash._ Zorua said. _Why is that?_

Vulpix looked up and replied, _You, know, Absol and Sneasel didn't find out why for three months, since at the time I was too embarrassed by it, but now, well I'm not embarrassed anymore. It happened, I just have to live with it, but do you really want to know._

 _Yes._ Zorua replied sounding a bit confused.

 _Alright._ Vulpix replied before looking back to Zorua. _I wasn't always a female Alolan Vulpix. I used to be a male human trainer, until two years ago, when a criminal organisation called Team Rocket captured me, and used a serum to change me into a female baby Alolan Vulpix. Meema, or Ninetales found me after I escaped, and raised me, even helping me with my first heat. Hence why I call her Meema. We're on our way to Kanto to let my human family and friends, and pokemon family and friends know what happened to me._

 _Pokemon family and friends?_ Zorua asked after blinking, and having his jar drop open in shock.

 _Of course._ Vulpix said. _I considered my pokemon to be my friends and family._

 _Huh._ Zorua said before he and Vulpix dashed away from the Pidove that Absol had managed to tag, when said Pidove noticed them. They then continued to play with Zorua thinking all the while.

 _Ash, Sneasel, Absol._ Ninetales eventually called. _It's time to go._

 _Alright._ They called as they ran up. Although unknown to them Zorua wanted to know more about them, as well as travel with them without being turned down since they only met a few hours ago, and used his illusions to make a copy of him, while the real one used an illusion to become a joltik and hide in Vulpix's fur without her knowing.

 _Bye everyone._ They called after getting to Ninetales, before Vulpix, Sneasel, Absol, and Ninetales, as well as the stowaway Joltik/Zorua left back to the ferry, and snuck back onboard.

 _Next stop, Pallet Town in the Kanto region._ Ninetales said. _You excited, Ash?_

 _Yeah._ Vulpix responded, _It'll be great to see everyone again, and I can use the psychic energy from Extrasensory to communicate with them using Telepathy so they can understand me._

Vulpix then frowned. _I hope they didn't waste all tneir time trying to find me though. I know their my friends and family, but I don't want to get in the way of their dreams, or make them waste their lives looking for me._

 _It'll be fine._ Ninetales said as Vulpix just gave a small smile as the ship set sail. _Even if they did, as your friends and family they would not consider it a waste of their time._

 _Thanks._ Vulpix replied nuzzling Ninetales.

 **I have a poll for you, I asked if Lillie should be their trainer through reviews earlier in this story, but since they haven't met her since the pokemon moon arc was skipped, the poll will decide their trainer if they have one. The choices are May, Dawn, Iris, Serena, Bonnie, Lillie, Molly Hale (From the movie with the unown) or none. please vote. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ash the Alolan Vulpix**

 **I do not own Pokemon**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum is kidnapped and transformed into a baby female Alolan Vulpix before escaping and being adopted and training for some time while growing stronger before going through a journey back to his, now her friends. Will she make it?**

 **The results of the poll for Ashley's trainer is:**

 **Serena: 5**

 **Lillie: 4**

 **Molly Hale: 4**

 **Dawn: 2**

 **May: 1**

 **Bonnie: 1**

 **Iris: 0**

 **None: 0**

 **So Ashley's trainer will be Serena.**

 **This chapter will be Ash telling his mom, Deliah, next chapter is everyone else. Please see bottom AN.**

 **Since Ash answers to Ash, Ashley, and Vulpix, I shall be switching what name I use in story each chapter.**

"Hi" **= human talking**

'Hi' **= human thinking**

 _Hi_ **= pokemon talking**

 **Hi = pokemon thinking**

 **"Hi" = Telepathy**

 **Chapter 8**

As the boat pulled into the port at the south end of Pallet Town, Ash, Ninetales, Absol, Sneasel, and unknown to them Zorua, currently disguised as a Joltik, and hiding in Ash's fur, were t the front of the boat waiting to get off.

 _We're here! We'rehere!_ Ash said, jumping up, and down in excitement.

 _Calm down Ash."_ Ninetales said. _You still have to tell everyone what happened to you._

 _Alright._ Ash said. _Come on I want to tell mom first. The house is this way._

With that the others followed Ash to the house, Where Ash began scratching at the door, before Ninetales calmed her down.

A few minutes later the door was opened by Mr. Mime, or Mimey as he is known.

 _Hello, may I help you._ Mimey asked.

 _Hello._ Ninetales said. _Is Mrs. Ketchum there?_

 _No._ Mimey said. _She went to get groceries, but she should be back soon, before heading out again._

 _Again?_ Absol asked.

 _About two years ago, her son Ash was captured by Team Rocket._ Mimey said. _Because of that, for the last Mrs. Ketchum, and Ash's friends and pokemon, have been looking for him, first here in Kanto, then when that failed a lot of them used their journey's as an excuse to check the other regions._

 **At least they are continuing their journeys as well as looking for me.** Ash thought, and was about to say outloud when Sneasel spoke up first.

 _They must care about him alot._ She said glancing at Ash.

 _Indeed._ Mimey said. _Anyway, later today is the meeting to see if anyone's found Ash yet, so Mrs. Ketchum went to the store to get some groceries to cook for the meeting. You can wait inside however, Mrs. Ketchum is really nice, and she won't mind._

 _Thanks._ They replied, as they went to the living room while Mimey continued to clean the house.

The group looked around, before Sneasel saw some pictures.

 _Hey Ashley._ She said. _Is that what you looked like as a human?_

 _Yeah._ Ash said looking at the pictures when the front door opened.

"Mimey," Deliah Ketchum said as she put the groceries on a table to the side of the door so she could close the door. "I'm home."

 _Mom._ Ash whispered before running to her and jumpping into her arms, and using both pokespeech and telepathy while nuzzling into her said **"I missed you so much mom."**

This caused Deliah, and Mimey's eyes to go wide in shock.

"A...A...Ash?" Deliah asked, "Is it really you?"

 **"Yeah."** Ash telepathed. **"When Team Rocket kidnapped me they used a serum to turn me into a baby female Alolan Vulpix. When I escaped I had to grow up again before I could return safely."**

"Prove it." Deliah said, wanting to believe it's true, and her son is back, even if he is changed, but not wanting to be lied to.

 **"Alright."** Ash telepathed before using telepathy to show memories from his point of view of the two of them, while sending Mimey the same for him.

"Oh, Ash it is you!" Deliah cried hugging Ash to her for several minutes before calming down.

"Who are they?" Deliah asked seeing the others.

 **"These are my friends Absol, and Sneasel."** Ash telepathed pointing her paw at them. **"And this is Ninetales. She is the one who raised me this time around, and taught me to control my abilities, attacks, and taught me things I need to know as a female Alolan Vulpix. I consider her a second mom, my Meema. Though I will always consider you my mom as well."**

"Think you for taking care of my child, when I could not." Deliah said to Ninetales. "Perhaps you can tell me some embarrassing stories of growingnup again."

 **"It was my pleasure."** Ninetales telepathed. **"And perhaps you can give me some embarrassing stories of human Ash growing up in exchange for the ones about pokemon Ash growing up."**

"I'd be delighted to." Deliah said, causing Ash to pale in fear of the exchange of stories.

Deliah then looked at the clock. "Oh, the meeting is starting in a couple hours, I need to prepare the food, We can tell everyone else there since they will all be together."

 **"Sounds like a plan."** Ash telepathed.

With that Deliah began cooking, while the others talked among themselves, while waiting for the meeting.

 **The next chapter has the meeting, So I have a question for you, Ash's friends searched for him, while on their journey's, please tell me what you think they should have done during said journey's. The people who searched are Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilen, Clemont, and Bonnie. Please leave a suggestion for each of them, and I will pick the ones I like the most.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ash the Alolan Vulpix**

 **I do not own Pokemon**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum is kidnapped and transformed into a baby female Alolan Vulpix before escaping and being adopted and training for some time while growing stronger before going through a journey back to his, now her friends. Wil**

 **Since Ash answers to Ash, Ashley, and Vulpix, I shall be switching what name I use in story each chapter.**

"Hi" **= human talking**

'Hi' **= human thinking**

 _Hi_ **= pokemon talking**

 _'Hi'_ **= pokemon thinking**

 **"Hi" = Telepathy**

 _ **Hi**_ **= Pokedex**

 **Chapter 9**

In Professor Oak's lab a group of people and pokemon were waiting for Deliah Ketchum to appear with the rest of the food so they can start the meeting, even the pokemon were waiting for her.

"We're here." A voice called making everyone look at the person who called.

When they did they saw Deliah walking up with a wide smile, while carrying a plate of food while behind her, are a Sneasel, and Absol,and behind them is Mimey, as well as an Alolan Vulpix, and an Alolan Ninetales with the Alolan pokemon using Extrasensory to carry a single plate of food each, while Mimey used Psychic to carry the rest.

"Hello Deliah." Professor Oak said as they set the food down. "You look happy."

"Of course I am." Deliah said before looking to the Alolan Vulpix that unknown to the others was Ash (or Ashley/Vulpix either or fine). "Can you explain."

This confused the others as Ashley jumped onto the table.

 **"Of course."** They heard in your heads. **"Hey everybody long time no see."**

"Did that Alolan Vulpix just use telepathy?" Professor Oak asked.

"And why did it say it's seen us before?" May added. "I've don't remember meeting one before."

 **"I look different then I did before Team Rocket kidnapped me two years ago."** Ashley sent. **"Maybe this will help."**

Ashley then Sent the memories of being turned into a baby female Alolan Vulpix, and escaping, folllowed by specific memories for each person or pokemon so they know she is not lying.

"ASH!" They yelled as the smaller pokemon, like Pikachu dogpiled her. (with Pikachu moving so fast it could be mistaken for an extremespeed attack.)

 _I missed you so much._ Pikachu cried.

 _Hey it's okay._ Ashley said. _I'm here now._

"Hey Ash." Dawn said. "Can I scan you with my Pokedex?"

 **"Sure go ahead."** Ashley sent as Dawn pointed her pokedex at Ashley, or so everyone thought.

 _ **Joltik the Attaching pokemon.**_ The pokedex said. _**They attach themselves to large-bodied pokemon and absorb static electricity, which they store in an electric pouch. Moves and ability not available. This Joltik is male.**_

 **"A Joltik?"** Ashley telepathed before her eyes went wide and she started scratching where the pokedex was pointing until something tiny came flying out of her fur and hit the ground hard, before with a flash of light it turned into a Zorua.

 _Zorua?_ Ashley said. _What are you doing here?_

 _I wanted to come with you, but was scared you'd say no._ He replied sheepishly.

 _I would have agreed._ Ashley replied. _You made me think I had parasites again. Stupid fleas, how'd they manage to adapt to ice types anyway._ The last part was muttered.

"You had a Zorua hiding in your fur." May said.

 **"Yeah, he's a friend I met on the way here who wanted to come but was afraid I'd say no if he asked."** Ashley sent. **"Anyway go ahead and scan me."**

"Alright." Dawn said pointing the pokedex at Ashley.

 _ **Vulpix the fox pokemon.**_ The pokedex said. _**In hot weather this pokemon makes Ice Shards with it's six tails, and sprays them around to cool itself off. It exhales air colder then -58 degrees fahrenheit. Elderly people in Alola call this pokemon by an old name-Keo Keo. Ability: Snow Warning. Known moves: Powder Snow, Tail Whip, Roar, Baby-Doll Eyes, Ice Shard, Confuse Ray, Icy Wind, Payback, Mist, Feint Attack, Hex, Aurora Beam, Extrasensory, Safeguard, Ice Beam, Imprison, Blizzard, Grudge, Captivate, Sheer Cold, Freeze-Dry, and Moonblast. This pokemon is female.**_

"Wow." Serena said while everyone was in shock, as she unconsciously petted Ashley's head. "You're very powerful."

 **"Thanks."** Ashley replied unconsciously leaning into Serena's hand.

"Hey Ash," Professor Oak said. "can I study you? You are the first known human to be turned into a pokemon."

 **"Nothing invasive."** Ashley replied. **"and not right now."**

"Thanks." Professor Oak said.

"So now what?" Bonnie asked.

 **"Well."** Ashley replied. **"I want to spend time with my mom. It has been two years."**

"With you being found, the rest of us can continue our journies and jobs." Brock said.

"Alright." Serena said. "But can I stay here awhile Mrs. Ketchum? I'm still in my off time."

"Sure," Deliah said, as everyone started mingling, and just hanging out before leaving on their ways.

"Thanks." Serena replied.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will take awhile, since I have to figure out how to continue this story in a way that allows me to pair Ashley and Zorua, and have Serena catch Ashley to satisfy the polls since from the summary this story should be over now.**

 **While I do that there is another new story I have posted as well.**


	10. Author's Note

I know everyone gets bad reviews eventually, but lately I have been getting more and more. Most of them are from guests, and I have it set up so that I can moderate guest reviews, so usually I can just get rid of them, but I still read them, and enough is enough. The last one for my story LatiAsh: Ultra Moon, which you can also see on its review page is:

 _This story is just retelling the game with a female pokemon Ash in it. Every part of the story has been done by someone else with this idea at least once. You haven't done anything original at all. If you are going to write a story make sure it is truly original, and don't rip off pieces of other works._

 _You can't even keep the length of your chapters the same either. Your chapter length varies wildly, and if you want readers to stay readers then you should keep the chapters the same length for consistency._

 _These add up to mean you suck as an author._

This one hurts more due to the part about ripping off pieces of other works. All of my stories come from seeing something, or multiple somethings, and thinking about a what if scenario. That's what fanfiction is. If you want something truly original publish your own story.

Since I have had enough of reviews like this, I am going to stick to reading alone, and will be putting all my stories, except for LatiAsh, which is the only story I have actually completed (the second closest to being finished is Alolan Vulpix Ash, which I still need to figure out an ending for to match up with the poll for that story), and my Challenges fic, which is not an actual story, but as the title says are challenges, up for adoption. Though on the Reading the Lucky Fox Paradox, and Twilight Dragon Rider you will also need permission of the author of the stories that they are reading for the first one, and branch off of for the second. I will still be on the site as a reader, but will be writing no more. I do not care how many people adopt a single story either, although I would appreciate being told when a story is adopted, so I read the adopted versions. Thank you.


End file.
